The JTeens: Runaway Teen
by StellaMagic
Summary: Jade wonders why Colleen never invites anyone to her house. When she goes to spend the night, she sees why: her dad is racist. Colleen becomes so angry with her dad, she ran away from home, leaving her vulnerable to the goblins. Can the JTeens rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Trouble at Shop Union Square**

It seems like another normal day at Shop Union Square. People were shopping like they always do. A little boy was eating with his mother when he sees Baldro behind her.

"Mommy! A monster!" the boy shouted.

The mother turns and screams as she grabs her son and runs. All of the shoppers stop and see the Goblin Trio. They were all panicked and screaming. Baldro, Mump, and Illry got out some electric swords that the Enforcers use to have and pointed them at the shoppers.

"Nobody move!" Baldro commanded, "We just want some of your money!"

"So hand it over to us, and nobody gets hurt!" Illry said as he gets out a bag and starts collecting. Mump did the same.

"If this doesn't lure the J-Teens out, nothing will," Mump said.

Colleen, Drago, Hsi Wu, and the others came running in after seeing some of the shoppers run for it. Except for Drago and Hsi Wu in demon form, the rest of the J-Teens were wearing black caps and sunglasses so they wouldn't be recognized.

"No wonder people were running away from the shopping center," Colleen said after seeing Baldro and his goons robbing people.

"Step away from the shoppers, Goblins, and nobody gets their ears hurt," Chrissie said as she got out her sound device.

Baldro unleashes an energy blast and destroys her device.

"Hand over the keys, or these shoppers will become shockers," Baldro demanded.

"Chrissie," Colleen said.

Chrissie nodded because she knows what to do. She begins to wave her hands and unleashes her air powers. She causes the Goblins to float into the air, causing them to panic. Hsi Wu then karate kicks the goblins, making them fly until there are out of view. The grateful crowd surrounds the J-Teens, saying how they saved their lives. A news crew came to cover the story.

That evening, at Section 13, their story was being covered on the news. They were watching the news on TV in Drago's room, which has posters of stars, a bed with a flaming bedspread, and a computer. Jade, Fist, and Cobra were also there to watch. They were having pizza together.

"As usual, the mysterious J-Teens have thwarted another crime made by this new gang disguised as goblins," says Katie Couric, "Who these kids are and who their costume wearing friends are still remains a mystery. This is Katie Couric signing out."

"Score one for the J-Teens," Jade said.

Cobra and Colleen were reaching out for the last piece of pizza when Colleen grabbed it first. She started to eat it much to his dismay.

"Sheesh, Girlfriend, don't you ever go home?" Cobra said.

"I smell an insinuation," Colleen said.

"I'm just saying that you're here long hours even when you don't work," Cobra said, "You're here so much, Captain Black should charge you rent."

Cobra begins to walk out of the room.

"Lay off, Cobra," Drago said, "Colleen is welcome here anytime she wants."

"You mean everyday she wants, don't you?" Cobra said.

Captain Black then came in after Cobra walked.

"Job well done at Union Square, J-Teens," he said, "Just don't forget to take the pizza box to the trash, Drago."

Colleen took the box before Drago could.

"On it, Captain Black," she sad as she raced to throw it out.

Drago, Hsi Wu, and Jade look at her with concern wondering if Cobra is right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Jade Comes Over**

Jade and Colleen were talking in Jade's room. Jade was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating about what Cobra said. Colleen was talking about a way to find Baldro and the goblins.

"Somehow we have to find Baldro and the rest of his goons," Colleen said, "No telling what kind of plan they are cooking up to get the keys. Jade, you okay?"

Jade sat right back up and faced Colleen.

"Sorry, Colleen," she said, "I was thinking about what Cobra said, and he's right."

"Right about what?"

"You always hang either at Uncle's shop or Section 13, but we never even see your home. I haven't even met your parents yet."

"Well…I-it's just a lot more exciting in Section 13 and Uncle's Rare Finds than my home. Why are you making a big deal about this, Jade?"

"I'm not; I just think we need a change in pace. How's about if I come over?"

"Okay," Colleen gulps, "How does Friday night sound?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

Colleen had an uneasy look on her face. Friday night came, and Jade is already at Colleen's house. It's a two-story white townhouse with black shudders and a green door. Jade came with her bag. She rings the doorbell. Answering it is Colleen's mother, Katie. She looked like Colleen, except she has long read hair and glasses.

"Hi," she said, "You must be Jade. Colleen and Jackie have told me so much about you. I'm Katie O'Connell, Colleen's mother."

"Nice to meet you," Jade said.

"Colleen is just upstairs in her room. You can put your things there. Two door on the left."

"Thanks, Mrs. O'Connell."

Jade went upstairs and into Colleen's room. Her room is pink, full of stuffed animals, and has posters of boy bands.

"Cool room, Colleen," Jade complimented.

"Thanks, Jade" Colleen said, "It's just gonna be three of us for dinner tonight. My dad has to work late. He works as foreman for a construction company."

"No big. I can see him some other time."

Then, Colleen's mom came in.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, Girls," Katie said.

"Okay, Mom."

Then, they heard the door open and close. Katie knew it's her husband coming home.

"There's your father," Katie said with discomfort, "I better talk to him."

"I thought he had to work the night shift," Colleen whispered.

"The schedule changed at the last minute."

"Guess I get to meet your dad after all," Jade said as she went out of the room.

Colleen put her hand over her forehead. Downstairs, Katie was getting her husband Jordan's coat as he told her about his day. He had Colleen's brown hair and green eyes, is medium-built, and he is dressed like a foreman.

"Traffic on the way home was terrible, Katie," he said.

"Hi, Mr. O'Connell," Jade said, "nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, dad," Colleen said, "This is Jade, Jackie's niece. I already told you about her."

Jordan stared at Jade with an angry look.

"Apparently, not enough," he said with an under breathe tone.

This made Jade a little confused and Colleen a little embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Colleen's Family Secret**

Jade and the O'Connells were having dinner at the kitchen table. They were just eating and not talking about anything. Jordan acted like he was angry about something. Jade decided to speak up.

"Hey, Colleen," she said, "I got some kung fu movies you might like, even the animated ones you like. Maybe we can watch them later."

"There will be no fist-flying movies in this house," Jordan said in a gruff way.

"Jordan, come on," Katie defended, "It is not like those movies will reprogram them."

"Katie, those type of movies contain violence that Colleen should see," Jordan debated.

"Some kung fu movies have positive messages, Mr. O'Connell, and it teaches what kung fu is really about," Jade said.

"Those kung fu movies are garbage!" he said, "They encourage kids to think that violence and fighting solves their problems. It's what creates gangs, bullies, and crooks that beat people in unlawful fighting events."

"Daddy, that's not fair!" Colleen yelled.

"That's my final word, Colleen!" he commanded.

Thirty minutes after dinner, Colleen and Jade went up to her room. Colleen was sulking on her bed while Jade was digging around her back pack for her toothpaste and toothbrush.

"Jade, I am so sorry about the way my dad acted," she said, "Sometimes, he can make me so mad."

"Will you stop?" Jade replied, "Jackie doesn't like some of the superhero shows I watch. It's not a race thing; it's a grown-up thing. As for how he acted when we first met, he probably had a tough day. A foreman's job is never done. Right now, I just need to brush my teeth."

"Down the hallway," Colleen said.

Jade took her toothbrush and paste and went to the bathroom. She heard the O'Connells' voices coming from their bedroom. Jordan wasn't very happy.

"Now I know what kind of company Colleen is keeping, Katie!" he complained, "That girl is a bad influence. All of her kind are!"

"Keep your voice down, Jordan!" Katie commanded.

"Why not?! It's bad enough I got to deal with them at work; now one of them is in my house."

This really hurt Jade a lot. It hurt her even more when she saw Colleen behind her because Colleen heard the whole thing too. A few moments later, Jade packed her things and was ready to leave through the front door.

"I already called my uncle Jackie," Jade said, "he'll come and get me."

"Jade, you don't have to leave just because of what my dad said about you," Colleen said hesitantly, "we can talk to my mom."

"That won't do any good," Jade replied, "She looks like she has a hard time changing his mind. You were right, Colleen. Coming here was a mistake."

Jade took her back pack and walked out the door. Jordan came out of the bedroom after hearing the door closing.

"What's going on down there?" Jordan asked.

Colleen got so angry that she started to show her teeth.

"I hope your happy, Daddy!" she yelled angrily, "Jade just walked out of here because of you and your stupid racism! I hate you!"

Colleen ran up to her room and slammed the door real hard. Jordan was real concern about this. He turns and sees Katie giving him an angry look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Runaway**

The next morning, Jade was back at Section 13 moping about what happened. She already told Jackie, Drago, and Captain Black about what happened at Colleen's house.

"No wonder Katie and Colleen never invite us over," Jackie said, "Jade, I'm very sorry you had to go through something like that."

"I find it hard to believe that Colleen is related to a guy like that," Jade said.

"I think Colleen finds it hard to believe too," Captain Black said, "but she's already decided on who she likes."

"When I bump into Colleen, I'll talk to her about what happened," Drago said, "She's gonna need someone to lean on after what her dad put her through."

Just then, Jackie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jackie answered.

"Jackie?" Katie said on the phone.

At Colleen's home, Katie was talking the phone while Jordan was pacing around the room impatiently.

"Katie?"

"Is Colleen over where you are?"

"No. I thought she was at home."

"We checked her bedroom this morning. She hasn't slept there, and some of her clothes and her backpack are gone."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her, Katie, but I'll call around and see if anyone has."

"I greatly appreciate it. Jackie about what Jade may have told you…"

"I know, Katie. So am I."

Katie smiled to this. Jackie turns off his phone.

"What's up?" Drago asked.

"That was Colleen's mom on the phone. Colleen has been missing ever since last night, and some of her things are gone."

"What?!" Drago, Black, and Jade yelled with shock looks in their faces.

"I hope Colleen didn't do anything stupid like runaway," Jade said.

"With what her dad did to make her mad, there's no telling what she'll do," Black said.

"She's out there alone a target for Baldro!" Drago said, "I gotta call the J-Teens and start looking for her."

Then, the enforcers came in.

"Can we help?" Finn asked, "We can't help but overhear what happened."

"We some places in San Fran a runaway can go to," Chow said, "We'll help look for her."

While they have begun to search for Colleen, she was at the subway station not far from her house. She had a knapsack full of clothes on her back. The train arrived and Colleen got on.

"Once I get to Fisherman's Wharf, I can find work and start life without my dad," she said to herself, "I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life being controlled by him."

What she doesn't know is that on the same train, Illry was there. He had been watching her since she left home.

"I'm keeping an eye on the girl, Brother," Illry said in his mind while talking telepathically.

"Excellent, Illry," Baldro said, "Wait until she's alone. Once we hold her for ransom, we can order the rest of the J-Teens to hand us the keys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: The Search for Colleen**

The J-Teens have already begun the search with help from Colleen. Cody, Uncle, and Tohru were looking for her in China Town; Ice and Chrissie were looking for her at the school; Hsi Wu and a Rooster levitating Drago were watching for her from the sky; Jade was looking into all the teen hangouts; and the Enforcers were looking around for her in the alleys, asking the local hoods if they've seen her. Back at Uncle's Rare Finds, Jackie and Black were talking to Katie and Jordan.

"If I said I haven't seen her Jordan, then I haven't seen her," Jackie said as Jordan confronts him.

"And you say so knowing how tight Colleen is with you?!" Jordan said angrily.

"It was by not trusting Colleen or her friends that got her to runaway in the first place, creep!" Black said.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter!"

"Will you three stop arguing?!" Katie yelled out, "We need to find her before she ends up on the streets!"

"Right," Jackie said, "Do you two know any place Colleen would go to? Did you check with her other friends?"

"I'm afraid I don't know any of her friends," Jordan said, "Colleen has brought Chrissie and Iggy over one time, but she never invited anyone else over."

"I wonder why," Captain Black said sarcastically.

"She always went on about Jackie and his uncle," he continued, "but she never told me they were…"

"Chinese? Would that have made a difference to you?" Captain Black said, "Lucky for you I know some places a runaway might get to."

"I don't need anyone's help," Jordan said.

"You need our help like it or not," Captain Black said.

"He's right, Jordan," Katie said, "For once, will you listen?"

Jordan knew he had to go along with it. Meanwhile, the J-Teens were still continuing their search. They were contacting each other through walkie-talkies that Captain Black gave them.

"How you guys doing on your ends?" Drago asked on the walkie-talkie.

"No luck here in China Town," Cody said on his.

"She's not at the school," Chrissie said.

"I checked all the places most teens hang out; no luck, Drago," Jade said, "How 'bout you two?"

"No sign of her from up here," Drago responded, "Colleen could be anywhere in San Fran."

Hsi Wu suddenly had an idea.

"And she'll need a way to get anywhere," he said.

"Come again?" Drago asked.

"If Colleen does want to get as far away from her father as possible, she needs some way to transport herself."

"And there's only one mode of transport that can get her far enough: the subway," Drago said.

At Embarcadillo Station, Finn, Ratso, and Chow were informed by Drago to search the subway stations for him. Chow sees Colleen talking to the Ticketmaster.

"Finn, I found her!" Chow said.

Colleen saw Finn, Ratso, and Chow coming toward her. She grabbed her ticket and ran down the escalator. The Enforcers ran after her. Colleen managed to get onto the train before it left. All the Enforcers could do is watch as it left. Finn ran back to the Ticketmaster.

"Hey! Where was that girl headin'?" Finn asked.

"She wanted to know which train leads to Fisherman's Wharf," the Ticketmaster said.

Finn contacted Drago on his walkie-talkie.

"Drago, Colleen is heading to Fisherman's Wharf," Finn informed him.

"On my way," Drago said, "She's heading to Fisherman's Wharf, Unc,"

Hsi Wu and Drago fly off to the direction of Fisherman's Wharf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Friends at the Wharf**

Colleen is already at the Fisherman's Wharf. She was looking around the fish market, hoping to find a job to help her start her new life without her dad. She was about to go near a booth to ask, but then she heard the sound of screaming and sees people running. She pulled a man away to ask what's wrong.

"What's going on? Why is everyone running?" Colleen asked the man.

"There are a giant bat monster and a lizard man on one of the ships!" the man screamed as he ran.

"Drago and Hsi Wu."

Colleen ran over to where the ships are and sees Hsi Wu and Drago on top of one of the ships.

"With the way they ran, you think they never saw demons before," Hsi Wu remarked.

"What are you two doing here?" Colleen asked.

"Finding you. What else?" Drago answered, "Colleen, can we talk?"

Colleen got onboard the boat they are on. They told her that they know what happened with Jade and her dad told her that she should go home.

"Why should I go home?!" Colleen cried, "My dad is a racial jerk! He takes away things I like just because they are made by someone from another race, and what he said about Jade was the last straw!"

"I know it hurts, but he's your dad," Drago said, "You two have to work this out."

"Drago, you don't know him like I do. He's a hard man to talk to."

"Colleen, at least you have a dad and a home to go to."

"Besides, you really want to sell fish and smell like them just to prove you don't need him?" Hsi Wu asked, "If you don't want to go home for your dad, at least go home for your mother. Did she do anything to deserve punishment?"

"No."

"And the J-Teens wouldn't be the same without you if you leave," Drago reminded.

"Okay, Guys. I'll go home, but only for my mom."

"Good," Drago said.

Both he and Hsi Wu went into their human forms.

"If we hurry now, we can catch the next train back," Hsi Wu said.

They were about to walk to the Metro Station when Illry came in and grabbed Colleen from the right.

"Back to Baldro you mean!" Illry said.

"Let her go, Illry!" Drago yelled angrily.

Illry got out the vile they use to teleport themselves and poured it on the ground.

"If the J-Teens want their leader back, they will turn the keys over to us at sundown near the warehouse on the other side of Fisherman's Wharf; otherwise, Colleen will be sleeping with the fishes."

They both disappeared before Drago could catch them. He fell to the ground and pounded his fists. Hsi Wu consoled him.

"We're gonna get her back, Drago," he said, "We just need to call Captain Black and the rest of the J-Teens."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Jordan sees the Light**

While Drago and Hsi Wu notified the rest of the J-Teens about what happened, Katie, Jordan, Captain Black, and Jackie were asking some teens in downtown San Fran. Captain Black showed a teen boy a picture of Colleen while asking if he's seen her.

"Sorry, Dude," he said, "but I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks."

Jordan was still moping over why Colleen left.

"I just can't believe it!" he said grumpily, "You give them a roof over their heads and three meals a day, and then they walk out on you."

Katie, Jackie, and Captain Black stop a moment and turn toward Jordan.

"Colleen wasn't the only one who ran away from you last night, Jordan!" Captain Black said angrily.

Jordan realized what he's talking about.

"About what Jade told you and Jackie, Black, I wasn't talking about her."

"No! You were talking about _her kind,_" Jackie remarked.

"Well I've arrested your kind my whole life, Jordan," Captain Black said, "All are like you: bigots who think they are better and more superior to a race they don't like. They are types so stuck in the past; they refuse to see how much the world has changed around them. They are ignorant and proud of it. The worst part is they try to encourage their kids to see it their way and force them to hate too."

"I was never teaching Colleen to hate," Jordan said.

"Last night, you were telling that kung fu encourages gangs and she should stay way from people who do it," Katie stated.

"Katie, I was only trying to protect Colleen when I said that," Jordan replied, "Kids should always listen to their parents when they tell them something."

"Then I wouldn't have married you," Katie remarked.

"Katie, that's different. Your dad never wanted to have anything to do with me. What is it about me he didn't like?"

"He said your hot temper is a bad marriage waiting to happen. You never liked it when he saw you that way, Jordan. So why are you treating people of other races the same way he treated you?"

What Katie said made Jordan realized how he had treated others. He now understands why Colleen ran away.

"It looks like Colleen ran away because I never listen just like your dad never listened to you," Jordan said, "If we find her, I'm gonna apologize to both her and Jade."

Captain Black was smiling to this when his walkie-talkie went off.

"Black here," he said on the talkie

It was Drago on the walkie-talkie, and he was frantic.

"Captain Black, we found Colleen, but Illry kidnapped her!" Drago said, "He said to bring the keys to the warehouse on the other side of Fisherman's Wharf before sundown. The rest of the team are on their way, but we need some help getting her back!"

"I'll meet you at the warehouse!"

Captain Black hangs up his walkie-talkie.

"Good news and bad news, Guys. The good news Colleen is found; Bad news is she was taken to a warehouse."

"Where?!" Jordan asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Rescuing Colleen**

The J-Teens and Jade have already arrived at the warehouse Illry mentioned.

"What'll we do?" Cody asked, "We can't turn the keys over to those goblins!"

"But we can't abandon Colleen either," Jade said.

"Any ideas, Drago?" Ice asked.

"Jade does," Drago said.

Jade takes a box and opens it, showing some tiny crabs. This made the J-Teens smile, knowing what the plan is. Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, Colleen was tied to a support beam. Illry was keeping guard. Baldro was pleased that they are using her as a bargaining tool.

"This is rich!" he said, "If the J-Teens want their fearless leader back, they will hand over the Celtic Keys to us."

"But they are on lockdown in Section 13, Baldro," Mump said.

"That's their problem," Baldro replied.

Then, Jade, Drago, and Hsi Wu came in with the box full of crabs.

"We got you the keys, Baldro!" Jade said, "Now let Colleen go."

Baldro nodded yes and snapped his fingers. Mump and Illry untie Colleen and threw her to Drago and Hsi Wu, who caught her.

"You okay?" Drago asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Drago, but you shouldn't have given them the keys," Colleen said with a worry look.

"Who said I gave them the keys?" Drago whispered as he winked.

Drago took Colleen by the shoulders and the four walk away real fast.

"Let's hurry before they realize what is really in the box," Jade whispered.

As they ran out the door, Baldro opened the box and reached in for the keys. Then, he feels something sharp grabbing his hand while hearing a snapping sound. He felt pain in his hand.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

As the first crab hung onto him, he dropped the box with the other two. They got out, crawled toward Illry and Mump, and pinched them on their feet. All three were soon screaming and dancing the crabs off. Outside, the rest of the team were waiting for Drago and the others. Then, they saw them with Colleen.

"Colleen, you're okay!" Chrissie said.

"We can celebrate when we have distance between us and the goblins," Hsi Wu said.

Before they can get away, the goblins appeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Too late, J-Teens," Illry said.

"We've been practicing a new trick we want to try," Mump said.

The Goblin Trio bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Suddenly, they have begun to multiply. The spell they mentioned is a multiplying spell that can make magic energy clones. The J-Teens were suddenly surrounded by an army of Baldros, Mumps, and Illries. The J-Teens and Jade stood ready to fight. Cody picked up a pipe and is ready to fight. The goblins and their clones suddenly charged toward them. The J-Teens began to fight them off. Drago and Hsi Wu were taking on a bunch of Baldros and Illries; Ice was showing a few Mumps some of his moves; Chrissie took a piece of wood and tried to drive a few of the clones away; Cody was hitting the Baldro clones with the pipe; Colleen was using a water shield to protect herself from the attacking Illries; and Jade was showing the rest the art of butt whoop. The Illries managed to break through the water shield and grab Colleen, causing her to let out a scream loud enough for Captain Black, her parents, and Jackie to hear.

"That's Colleen's scream!" Jordan exclaimed.

The four ran to where the fight is taking place. The four finally got their and are stunned to see an army of goblin look-alikes surrounding the J-Teens.

"Whoa Nellie!" Captain Black said with his eyes wide.

Jackie stood ready to fight. A few Illries ran toward him, so he high kicked them. Colleen is shocked to see her parents while she fought the Illries and Baldros around her.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

"Hang in there, Princess!" Jordan said.

Jordan grabbed a piece of wood. He ran toward the goblins, but the real Baldro grabbed him and took the wood away from him. While they were all fighting the goblins, Jade noticed something different. All but three goblins weren't casting any shadows. The three that were casting prove to be the real Goblin Trio. She also notices a piece of paper in Illry's back pocket.

"Houston, we have an idea," she said.

The real Illry and Baldro grabbed onto Jordan and Katie and held him tightly.

"Tell us where Section 13 is, Colleen, or consider yourself an orphan," Baldro commanded.

Colleen knew she didn't a choice. She was about to tell when Jade came out of nowhere and kicked Baldro in the face, causing him to fall on his brother and set Colleen's parents free.

"Drago, the three casting shadows are the real ones, and the spell is in Illry's pocket," Jade said.

Drago saw the paper as Illry lifted himself and his brother up. Drago let out a fire blast and burned the spell and Illry's posterior. Illry was jumping around in panic.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!! HOT!!" he screamed.

"Illry, the spell is burning!" Baldro yelled.

By the time Illry took out the spell, it was turned into ashes. Their clones began to disappear, leaving the real Goblin Trio outnumbered and surrounded.

"You three are surrounded," Captain Black stated, "Surrender now!"

"Never!" all three said in unison.

The goblins teleported themselves out in their usual way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Back Home**

Colleen then walked over to her parents to see if they were okay.

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay?!" Colleen asked with concern.

"We're okay!" Katie said as she hugged Colleen, "We're just glad that you're alright."

Jordan joined in on the hug.

"I'm so sorry about the way I acted, Kiddo," her dad apologized, "Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you apologize to the right person and the one who saved you," Colleen said as she looked at Jade.

Jordan walked over to Jade and bent over a little.

"Thank you for saving us, Jade," he said, "I also want to apologize about last night. You proved me wrong about my beliefs."

"It's cool, Mr. O'Connell."

"Now about your two other friends, the little dragon boy and the bat…" Katie mentioned.

"I guess me and my friends have a lot of explaining to do about that, huh?" Colleen said with an embarrassing look.

"Let us start from the beginning," Drago said.

They were already explaining their adventures to Colleen's parents as the sun sets.


End file.
